


In another universe.

by ComeToMeBabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Escape, F/M, after falling from a cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well then, maybe somewhere in those infinite universes<br/>is one, or several,<br/>here I deserve you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I decided on writing a new story. It was in my head for a long time. I hope you will like it! ;)

I will try to update so often as I can.  I'm sorry for all mistakes.  

 

* * *

 

"Well then, maybe somewhere in those infinite universes is one, or several, here I deserve you.  
[...]  
Maybe there’s a universe where we are middle-agedand taking our child to college  
and bickering over where to put her dresser or what posters she should hang up.  
Where you kiss her on the forehead ‘goodbye’ and we drive home in contented,  
proud silence, your fingers grazing my knuckles, our wedding rings glistening.  
Where we both have gray hair and we laugh and smile and hug and drink lemonade on the porch.   
[...]  
Maybe there’s a universe where that’s the life I want.  
Where I don’t second guess everything and I’m not afraid of commitment and of the future and of love.  
Maybe there’s a universe without all the noise in my head  
and the pride that makes me so fiercely independent and the coldness in my heart that I can turn on  
and off like a security fence.  
[...]  
Maybe there’s a universe where I’m the right person for you.  
Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you.  
[...]  
Maybe there’s a universe where we fall asleep next to each other every night like spoons,  
like two innocent bunnies — my face buried in your neck,  
hugging your warmth — and we both don’t want anything or anybody else.  
Where we don’t want more, we just want each other.  
[...]  
You just found me in the wrong universe.  
That’s all.  
This is, as they say, the darkest timeline."   

[the intere text](http://thoughtcatalog.com/gaby-dunn/2012/05/maybe-in-another-universe-i-deserve-you/)  
   
 

* * *

 

 

 _I'll take what you have treasured._ \- These words still heard in his head, when he fled.

When he asked out who is calling him, only heard: _Successor_. Then man hung up the call.

Nobody never threatened him. Until yesterday...

 ~*~

Hannibal was driving a stolen car. He had to avoid the main streets to don't meet the police.

Hannibal didn't know whether she still lives in this house or not. All the lights in the house were off. The doors were closed - it was a good sign. No one before him didn't break here... 

After a while, he managed to get inside.

He walked carefully up the stairs. The door of her bedroom was open and he could see a soft light. 

He hesitated before entering. It's been a long time since they seen each other last time. 

_What if it's a trap?_

_What if she has someone?_

_What if something happened to her? She was his last unbroken teacup. _He promised her many years ago to help her, to protect her...__

 

He finds Bedelia on the couch, bare feet tucked under her body. On the floor lay an open book. She must fall asleep. He covered her with a blanket. She is safe... At this moment. He sat down in a chair and waited until she wakes up.

 ~*~

She awoke a few hours later, it was still the night. She got up terrified. She saw a dark shape on a chair.

It must have been a nightmare. She had seen the video as he falls into the abyss...

 _Good evening, Bedelia._ \- Hannibal stood up and walked over to her.

 _I saw you die._ \- Woman told  agitated.

_But I'm still alive._

_You came to kill me?_ \- she told terrified.

_On the contrary._

_Can you tell me what's going on, please? -_ The woman muttered.

_We don't have too much time to explain. How fast can you pack?_

_Oh no. Not again._ \- she growled fiercely.

_It's not about me. It's about you..._

She was just too shocked to talk. She was not sure if it was her nightmare, whether it is a reality.

 _Bedelia..._ \- He stepped forward and grabbed her by the hand. - _You aren't safe here._

 _Because you're here?_ \- she snapped and spurned his hand.

He took a deep breath - _Someone wanna hurt you to hurt me._

_Why would it hurt you?_

He was silent for a moment. After a while, he repeated the question: _How fast can you pack?_

 _Tell me what's going on._ \- She told with irritably. - _I thought you were dead. I saw the video you fall into the abyss. And now suddenly, after a few months you appear at my house...You say that I'm in danger and I have to pack. I demand an explanation, Hannibal._

 _I was the only one survived the fall._ \- he told her soulfully. - _No one knows that I survived. Nobody knows that I survived, but someone called me... And said that you are in danger._

 _Who?_ \- She told in a daze.

 _I don't know._ \- he murmured.

_Why did you come to warn me?_

_I care for you. Let me take care of you_.

They stood facing each other in silence. After a moment man broke the silence: _We both know my past. You were with me behind the veil. Please don't take risks. Go away with me. This time will be different._  - the last sentence he told her almost shattered. - _You are everything I have._ \- he said directly – _my last teacup._   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!  
> I'm glad that you liked this story. It's means a lot for me!

She didn't know what to answer him, so she only muttered:  _I can be safe here._  

He had no problems to get inside. It wasn't a safe place. He can't let her be here alone. He can't even let her stay here...

Bedelia interrupted his thoughts: _You guess who it is?_

_Unfortunately not. He introduced himself as... successor._

After a while man asked anxiously: _Bedelia, was someone here yesterday?_  

_No... I don't think so._ \- She hesitated - _I'm not sure now. There were some odd noises around house, but..._

He interrupted her: _That's why we have to leave._

She sighed and said: _I'll get dressed and then I'll start packing._

A few seconds later, the window has been shattered behind them. Shards of glass flew everywhere.

Hannibal involuntarily pulled her tightly. Then hooded figure appeared.

_Hello, Doctor du Maurier._ \- Unknown man smirked – _and Doctor Lecter._

_Who you are and what do you want?_ \- Hannibal hissed.

_Relax. I just want... revenge._ \- They heard raucous laughter when man said the last word. - _I was hoping to come here before you, Hannibal. Unfortunately..._

The both psychiatrists were astonished. The man looked like in a trance.

_You don't recognize me, do you?_ \- the man sneered. - _My wife killed herself by you. You led her to insanity._

He walked closer to them.

_Back off._ \- Hannibal's voice was rough.

_I will take revenge on you. But not today. I want you to suffer. I want you to feel what I felt. I will take what you have treasured._ _I'll be back. You can't be with her all the time. And then... I have my revenge._

 Stranger twisted Hannibal's arm and slammed him into the wall. Man escaped through the window, when Hannibal got up from his knees.

 

_Are you okay?_ \- Bedelia went to Hannibal.

_Yes. All right. I just didn't expect the attack._

_Do you know him?_

_No. I don't know who it might be. I don't remember any of my patient that committed suicide..._   _Please, pack up. We have immediately set out._

 

After a few minutes the woman was already packed.

- _It's all you need?_

Bedelia looked around and told: _Yes... I think so._

 She froze when he came over to her and just pulled her into his arms... He leans down and whispered: _As I promised. I'll help you._

~*~

Travel passed them in silence. She tried not to sleep, but her eyes were closing themselves.

Bedelia didn't open her eyes as she mumbled quietly: _You was right._

Hannibal doesn't say anything. 

_I would like to be wrong_. - he replied after a moment.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was already morning. Bedelia was asleep.

 _\- We arrived._ \- He stroked her cheek to wake her up.

 _\- Okay._ \- she said sleepily.

_\- Here, we are safe. For now._

_\- What's this place?_ \- she said, getting out of the car.

He thought for a moment and said: _I bought it before escaping. It was my first plan. To live here..._

- _Here you came after fake death?_ \- she asked cautiously.

- _No._ \- He began to remove the luggage from the trunk. - _I couldn't come here..._ \- man sighed - _alone._

Bedelia nodded knowingly. She knew what the man meant.

Hannibal went to the door and pulled a key from his pocket. He opened the door and carried suitcases. When Bedelia also went inside, he slammed the door behind them.

\- _Make yourself comfortable, Bedelia. I'll be right back. I'll only take your luggage to the bedroom._

The living room was very sumptuous. And so much in Hannibal's taste. In the center was grand fireplace. Near fireplace was a big leather couch. She noticed on the wall: _Nascita di Venere._

After a while Hannibal came to her.

- _I'll show you the rest of the house._

The rest of the house was equally impressive. The kitchen was very modernly furnished. The bathroom has a huge bathtub. House also has a well-stocked pantry. She didn't want to know what was inside...

They went into the bedroom. There was a king size bed. On the threshold Bedelia stopped.

\- _Only one bed..._ \- she said confused - _The couch looked comfortable..._

\- _It may be comfortable, but not to sleep._

She improved hair nervously and she looked at him questioningly.

- _I won't let you sleep in another room, Bedelia. I'm sorry that you are forced to do so, but... I'll feel better next to you. Knowing that you're safe._

She raised her head and looked him in the eye: _Why you so much afraid about me, Hannibal?_

He again didn't answer this question. He went to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

* * *

 

Even when they pretended marriage, they had separate bedrooms...

Now they lay on both sides of the bed. Among them was space for another two people.

She knew that nothing will happen during the night, but she still felt uncomfortable.

Hannibal seemed to read her thoughts: _What's wrong, Bedelia? We were already close before..._

\- _It was different. We were close, but it were only our bodies. _-_ she whispered - Then you needed me. _

\- _I still need you._ \- Hannibal approached her. - _You know everything about me._ -He took her hand in his - _I want to protect you._ \- He began to gently caress her fingers by kissing them. He felt as she was shivering . - _Don't be afraid, Bedelia. Here we can create a new story._ \- He whispered and pulled her closer.

\- _Our history doesn't foresee a happy ending._ \- she said sadly.

\- _We will write it from scratch._ \- He kissed her on the temple.

They fell asleep snuggled. For the first time...

Nothing is as intimate as sleeping next to another person. Even sex. Human is then completely defenseless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! or should I say: Good night! ;)  
> (It's 1.30 a.m. here)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that you are reading this! ;)
> 
> While writing this chapter I listened to: John Legend - All of Me  
> It's can be kind of soundtrack for this chapter. ;)

 She feels that there's somebody next to her. She pushes it firmly. The arms again attracted her to him.

She wants to push him again and get away from the bed, but she hears a quiet whisper:  _Bedelia. It's just a bad dream. Wake up._

Bedelia wakes up terrified. She looks up to Hannibal with scared eyes. She tries to calm down.

 _\- I'm all right_. - She pretends that nothing has happened. However, her breath was ragged.

He pulled her to him:  _You don't have to pretend. Take off your person suit.... Tell me what you dreamed of._

She swallowed hard and said seriously:  _You're not my psychiatrist._

-  _No, I'm not. But I'm curious._

For a moment there was only silence. Hannibal started to stroked her spine up and down to make her relax.

 _Can you tell me?_ \- man asked expectantly.

Bewildered by his actions she only said uncertainly:  _Alright._

Bedelia was quiet for a moment, but then she started talking -  _Someone was chasing me... I ran through the dark forest... the branches cut through of my clothes and body..._  -  She let out a breath - _I fled, but he found me._  - She paused.

- _What next?_

_- He killed me. I woke up when he stabbed a knife in my heart._

_- This won't happen. It was just a bad dream._  - He said it more to himself than to hear and hugged her tighter.

He was tempted to kiss her passionately and make love with Bedelia, but he also don't want to scare her.

Although they spent together a few nights in Italy, they never allowed themselves to intimacy and tenderness.

Hannibal still felt how fast her heart was beating. He bent down to her. His lips gently caressed hers.

 _\- We shouldn't..._ \- Bedelia mumbled and she pulled away from him.

 _\- There's nothing wrong_. - man said and he brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. -  _We should try._

She lifted her head and her lips was inches from his, when she whispered: _We should sleep._

 

* * *

In the morning when he woke up, Bedelia wasn't in bed. He found her in the living room, she was reading a book.

 _-You sleep well?_ \- He came over and touched her arm. Woman tensed at his touch.

 _Yes, I slept well. Thank you._ \- Bedelia said coldly and she put her book on the coffee table. She stood up and went into the kitchen.

Hannibal thought that last night brought them closer... He was wrong.

 

 

After dinner they sat in front of the fireplace and drank whiskey.

 _- How long we'll be here? -_ she asked dryly.

 _There's something wrong?_ \- Hannibal asked little bit mischievously.

Her glance was meaningful.

The man took a sip before answered her:  _I don't know. I don't know who he is and how quickly he can find us._

-  _No one suspect?_ \- This time, the woman took a sip of the drink.

- _My patients don't come to me with their partners._ - Hannibal took a deep breath -  _He won't find us so quickly here. And I'll be prepared._

There was silence between them. The unbearable silence. Unexpectedly he asked her directly and grabbed her hand:  _Why are you afraid of intimacy?_

\- _I'm not._ \- She wrenched her hand from his grasp. - _Anyway..._

- _Please, stop repel me, Bedelia._

She said nothing.

- _Why do you rejected me yesterday and now?_ \- he asked out of curiosity, but she could hear the sadness in his voice.

She take deep breath and told him: _What if you get tired of me? What you eat first? my heart?_ \- Her response was a lot more harsh than she had intended it to be.

 _\- I never wanted to eat you, Bedelia._ \- he said it sincerely.

\- _But you wanted to taste me._

- _In a completely different meaning._ \- he rasped in low voice. 

Before she knew it, his lips crushing her. After a few seconds she pushed him hard. 

_\- Never do that again. I'm not your toy, Hannibal._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of you for reading, comments and kudos!

The rest of the day they spent apart.    
He knew how much stubborn Bedelia could be... After accident with Anthony Dimmond, she didn't speak to him for 2 days.  
This time the situation was different. Hannibal didn't want to wait. He wanted to talk to her about that all. 

 

After supper they were sitting in the living room. Hannibal broke this heavy silence: _I don't treat you like a toy..._

Woman only took a glance at him and said nothing.

After a while he asked  frowning slightly: _Has anyone ever broken your heart, Bedelia?_

She was baffled.

The man continued: _You're afraid of intimacy and tenderness..._

She interrupted him: _I thought yesterday we agreed that you're not my therapist._

 _And I thought that yesterday... something has changed._ \- He approached her and took her in his arms. She pushed him firmly.

 _That's all you want? My body?_ \- Bedelia asked with the bitterness in her voice.

 _I want you... You're mine blue velvet_. - he whispered softly.

The woman looked sceptical - I _t sounded like a very weak reply. In particular for you._

She went into the kitchen implying him that this is the end of their conversation.

After a moment, he followed her.

 

In the kitchen Bedelia poured herself a glass of wine.

She attempted to shove past him, but he wrapped his hand around her wrist gripping tight: _We should talk._

For a moment panic danced across her eyes. Bedelia spurned his hand and said: _We need to clarify a few things._ \- She sighed. - _I'm not a substitute for your sister..._ \- Her voice almost wobbled - _Or Will Graham._ \- She whispered the last sentence so softly, he wasn't sure if he was just hearing things.

 _I don't want you to be..._ \- He looked at Bedelia seriously.

 _So what do you want me to be? Hannibal, let's be honest..._ \- She raised a little her voice with nerves.

 _He could've killed you. Because of me._ \- he said sadly.

 _So this is remorse?_ \- woman gave a derisive snort – _I don't need pity._ \- She took a sip of the wine.

 _No, I want to protect you. But not because of remorse. Because of.._ \- he paused.

_That's your problem, Hannibal. You can't put a name to your feelings._

_So teach me._ \- he told huskily - _Teach me how to be a human._

She looked at him in shock. Bedelia hasn't expected such a response.

She had no time to protest when the man took her in his arms and he kissed her gently.

They didn't notice when a glass of wine fell to the floor and shards of glass flew everywhere, all over the kitchen.

* * *

 

 _And the last._ \- Hannibal pulled out last shard of glass from her hand. - _Fortunately, It's just a flesh wound._

_I could do it myself._

_I know._ \- he smirked. - _But otherwise you won't let me touch you._

_You do this even when I don't agree._

 The corners of his lips lifted slightly, but he didn't responded.

 _Who it was?_ \- he asked when he was placing a clean bandage.

_What do you mean?_

_The man you loved._

_Why do you think there ever was someone? -_ She stared idly at the wall to not look him in the eye. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue velvet - used as a weak heroin substitute makes perceive other people more attractive, we are fascinated by them, and we can be addicted to them in the same way as a drug.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit chaotic chapter, so I have a few words of explanation. ;))
> 
> Text on the left side - these are kind of snippets of conversations around Bedelia's house. You know... curious journalist Lounds, the FBI investigation and that sort of thing. ;)
> 
> I hope that it's possible to read.  
> Have a nice day or night! :)

_Who it was?_  - he asked when he was placing a clean bandage.

_What do you mean?_

_The man you loved._

_Why do you think there ever was someone?_ - She stared idly at the wall to not look him in the eye. 

After a while she placed her hand over his and squeezed gently – It's time to sleep. I'm tired after all of this...

* * *

 

_\- Hello Jack, here Freddie Lounds._

_I'm in front of the house of Bedelia Du Maurier._

_Broken window in the bedroom._

_I can't find her._  - Woman said by phone. She was out of breath. 

_\- Don't touch anything. I'll be there._

 

* * *

In the bedroom the light was off. However, today was a full moon so in the room was quite brightly. Hannibal came out of the bathroom and stood in front of the bed.

Bedelia sighed and pulled back the coverlet. - _I know you won't let me sleep here alone._

He lay down on the pillow, next to her.

_Who it was?_

_You don't give up?_ \- she smirked.

 _I want to know you as you know me._ \- He rolled over to her and said - _I’ve taken off my person suit. Can you do the same?_

She took a deep breath before she said quietly -  _Some things are deeper in us than we could have expected._ \- she also rolled over and she gazed into him. - _There's nobody. I never fell in love._

 _But there was someone who hurt you._ \- He began to stroke her cheek gently.

 _My father._ \- She averted her eyes, but she placed her hand on his.

 _Did he...?_ \- Hannibal paused.

 _No._ \- she said decidedly. - _He cheated on my mother._ \- her voice was cracked - _I saw her crying, as she suffered through him._ \- She has withdrawn her hand.

 _You don't want to be bruised just like your mother._ \- He framed her face with his fingers, swiping his thumb her cheeks.

 _Yes._ \- She murmured.

_You've never met a man whom you could trust?_

Bedelia just shook her head in response.

_Do you trust me?_

_Not exactly. I know you too well._ \- Bedelia told him outright.

 _Have you ever been with a man?_ \- He asked seriously.

 _I was, but they weren't with me._ \- She said mockingly. - _one night stand or friend with benefits._ \- she stopped for a moment. - _It's almost funny. Although no. It's terribly sad, that I've never had that kind of relationship with anyone other than you. Actually, you was my only relationship._ \- She said with dry voice.

* * *

  _We suspect escape, or that she had been kidnapped._

_There's not even a trace of her._

_We can't find her personal belongings and clothes._

* * *

 Their hands were clasped. Her head rested on his chest.

 _You didn't hurt me._ \- she whispered -  _Apart from a few issues, it was quite a nice time. But..._  - She was silent for a moment. - _I know that I wasn't your first choice._

 _Now I would say that you were my only choice. During those few months I realized my mistake._ \- His hand caressed her hair. She had long, shiny locks.

_Everyone makes mistakes._

_I almost lost my life for this mistake. My curiosity turned into an obsession._ \- he said with disgust.

* * *

_The man we're looking for is Tony Greenson._

_He left behind fingerprints._

_Man can be dangerous._

_Few months ago he abandoned treatment at psychiatric hospital._

_For this moment We didn't find connection between him and doctor Du Maurier._

* * *

_What about me? Why're you worried about me? You could still pretend that you're dead._ \- she raised her head and looked him in the eye.

 _Life with you is much more interesting..._ \- he took her in his arms.

 _You saved me, to save yourself. -_ she replied softly. _\- But I don't know how I have to save you from yourself._  

_Our paths crossed at the wrong time, Bedelia._

_Do you think that in our case would be ever the right time?_ \- Woman said mockingly.

 _We got a chance. To live in another universe._ \- He told, pulling her into him. It's sends a shudder down her spine. -  _This is my new beginning. I was born again._  

She rested her forehead on his. When she looked into his eyes she didn't see the monster, a murderer, a cannibal. She just saw a man.

_Why you're so stubborn, Hannibal?_

_It can be our new beginning._

He was breaking down her walls... brick by brick...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered, almost all the time: Why Bedelia is single? Is she chose such a life? or something happened and we don't know what...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of you! For all kudos and comments.   
> It's very nice to read all the comments! :) 
> 
> Have a nice day!

a few weeks later. The interrogation room.

 

_It was difficult to find you, Greenson._

_I'm sorry that I was a challenge for you._

_You left traces._

_I forgot my gloves. I didn't think that I would needed it._

There was a moment of silence before Jack Crawford asked: _Where is she?_

_Who?_

_Doctor Du Maurier._

_I have no idea... I don't even know her. But... Maybe she took a vacation?_ \- Tony smirked.

_Let's stop pretending... Tell me where is she?_

_I also would like to know._

_Don't play with us, Greenson. I'm warning you._

_I don't even try._ \- The corner of his mouth draws up in a half-smile.

Why you kidnapped her?

_I didn't._

_So who had broken into her home?_

_Me._

_Who kidnapped her?_

_and here it wasn't me._ \- Tony said jeeringly.

Jack hit his fist on the table. - _Tell me where she is._ \- He was losing patience.

_Not with me._

_So with whom?_

Man smirked and said: _You are looking for him for a very long time. Just like me._

_Who is he?_

_Hannibal._ \- Greenson replied smugly.

_Is this a joke? I saw how he died._

_And I saw him alive._ \- man paused for a moment - _You never found his body..._

 _It wasn't in the newspapers..._ \- Jack doubted for a moment.- _How do you know that?_

 _Because I've seen him live._ \- Greenson sneered and said - _If you are looking for her, then you must find him._

_How do you know that?_

_I seen enough. Do you you release me now?_

_You are accused of burglary and suspected of kidnapping ... and of fraudulent statement._

_Are you afraid even to believe that Hannibal is alive?_

 

 

* * *

 

 _It was her, or him?_ \- Bedelia said, pointing to his plate.

 _Why do you think this is human flesh? -_  the man said calmly.

 _Firstly, I have another dish, and second..._ \- she take a deep breath - _long were you on a walk._

He gave her a smile and answered her: _Lost hunter. I couldn't let him to come to our house._

 _Some things never change._ \- she scoffed and rolled her eyes - _What if they start to look for him?_

_Which city would you like to visit?_

_And so we will run away? from place to place ..._ \-  woman said wryly.

 _I'll do everything to protect you. -_ he told her quietly. 

_What if one day I will be for you a threat?_

_It's never happens._

_What if?_ \-   She said emphatically. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read!  
> Have a nice day!

 

_What if one day I will be for you a threat?_

_It's never happens._

_What if?_ \-  She said emphatically

_I'll then played with fire. Even if I get burnt._

 

* * *

 

He lay on the bed, and opened his notebook. He wrote down all the names of his former patients here. He searched for clues who is the mysterious man.

Hannibal wasn't in the bed alone. Bedelia made some murmurs and moaned softly before she turned to him and she snatched the book out of his hand.

_There's a beautiful thing on the world._ \- she muttered - _almost as beautiful as sunset._ \-  woman said, putting the notebook on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow in response.

_It's named sleep, Hannibal._

Man almost chuckled at her words.

\- _I wonder whom he could be._ \- After a moment he said gravely. - _Only a few women were my patients. And I doubt that one of them committed suicide..._

- _Maybe she wasn't your patient?_ \- she cut him off mid sentence with a yawn - _We'll talk tomorrow, Hannibal, now it's too late. We should sleep._

Before Hannibal closed his eyes he pulled her to him and took her in his arms.

Since when they came to this house everynight they lay chastely beside each other.

However sleeping and hugging each other was completely different form of intimacy for them.

Much more important than anything else.

 

* * *

 

He woke up in the morning. Bedelia wasn't in bed. Hannibal found her in the living room. She stood at the window and watched the forest around them. He approached her slowly and kissed the top of her head.

_There is no way back._ \- she whispered. It was not known whether she talking about their current situation or just about their location.

_Would you like to return to your old life?_

_It's no matter, because I can't. And also as you can see, I'm not safe..._ \- she took a deep breath - _alone._

_You trigger in me the need to protect you._ \- He stood behind her and took her in his arms.

_Ahead of him, or against yourself?_ \- she said calmly.

_Please stop, Bedelia..._ \- he kissed her into hair - _There is a reason for people in our life._ \- He began to stroke her neck. - _Some of them will take advantage of you. But the main thing is there will be people who see in you something special._

What he said made sense. But rather than admit he was right, she asked:

_And what about you? Which type of people are you?_

_Sadly, I hurt you once. But I also see that you are a very interesting and remarkable woman._ \- man kissed her neck - _You must decide._

_You're very interesting man..._

_Do you trust me?_

She exhaled deeply before she said: _I not quite trust you and not quite believe you._

He turned her around his arms and looked at her, trying to conceal his disappointment.

Man tilted her chin upwards so her eyes were forced to meet his.

_Trust me._ \- Hannibal whispered.

He leaned forward, and brushed her lips to his.

Her heart began to thump at his impending proximity.

She paused and looked into his eyes.

They stood there for a while and just looked at each other.

She heard the breaths exchanging between them.

_Let's make breakfast_ – Hannibal said softly, but firmly.

 

* * *

 

_You are dirty_. - He wiped the flour.

His hands began to stroke her cheek.

Bedelia stared at the floor, but after a while his eyes found her eyes.

Then his mouth found her. Bedelia's lips already parted to allow his tongue access.

She tangled her hand in his hair when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air.

_Bedroom_ \- she only moaned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be... interesting. ;) I hope so!  
> I will update on Saturday. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for so many comments and kudos!!! 
> 
> I didn't write too often such thing... But I hope it's not bad. ;))  
> Have a nice day!

Hannibal laid her on the bed. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

Man wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him and kissed slowly.

He ran a hand up her side, sending shiver through her body.

She felt so good to being touched again after such a long time. Seeing that that someone wanted her... 

The last time man had his hands on her body was at last night before Hannibal left Florence - they had a nice time, but now, it was something else between them than just the lust of the flesh. 

Hannibal began to undo the buttons of her satin blouse without breaking the kiss.

He dropped his mouth to her neck when his left hand trailed under her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders.

Shivers spread across her body and she felt how her nipples harden against the satin of her bra.

Bedelia's hands began to unbutton his shirt.

She gasped as he dropped his mouth between her breasts and started biting lightly.

At the same time he reached up and tugging her bra straps down her arms. He took off her bra softly.

Now they both were half-naked. Suddenly she realized what was happening. 

\- _Hannibal, we should stop._ - she gasped.

\- _Yes, we should stop. Stop behave like that._ - Man told her.

_- _We shouldn't…__

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and sensual. 

She broke off the kiss and said:  _That's wrong…_ \- Bedelia couldn't finish her sentence that his lips was on her. 

-  _Get lost in it._ \- he whispered to her. _  
_

She said nothing, so he laid her on her back doesn't breaking the kiss and went by hand along the her legs under her skirt.

He grasped the zip of her skirt and unzipped it.

Then man pulled her skirt down, at the same time kissing her body.

He quickly shoved down his pants and tossing it to the floor.

Hannibal put his hands on women hips grasping her underwear.

He tugged her underwear down and kissed her belly.

He moved further, lower, between her legs. While he dragged his mouth down, she tensed against his touch.

Her body was practically trembling from pleasure when Hannibal kissed the inside of her thighs.

She was trying to control her rapid breaths when he moved his mouth against her mound.

Hannibal just wanted to taste again her dampness.

He slid his tongue between her folds and she groaned.

Her fingers curled around the bed sheet when he sucked her clit. 

 _Delectable taste_. - he rasped.   

 

After a while he feel how her walls clench around him. 

 _Hannibal -_ Bedelia moaned softly - _please_.

Her hand moved into his hair, the other hand drags his hand down towards her breast.

The man climbed on her and kissed deeply on the lips to make her taste herself.

Hannibal pressed his lips against the skin of her temple.

Bedelia muffles a cry when he thrusted into her. 

She gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his skin.

He stopped for a moment.

 _You must tell me if you're in pain, Delia._ \- he said into her mouth.

Hannibal began to move his hips in a slow and steady movements.

* * *

  

Her walls quaking around him and her whole body began to shake. She arched her back. 

She came, moaning his name and digging her nails into his back. 

He hadn't seen a more beautiful view than her coming. 

Hannibal enjoyed sex, but it's never been a major part of his life, his priorities were different. 

Now he know that nothing will ever compare to the unbelievable feeling he just now shared with the woman next to him.

It was the most intimate moment in their lives. They both pulled the mask. 

  
Bedelia wanted to get out of bed, but Hannibal grabbed her hand:

  _I understand that you're used to that's all, but I'm not finished with you yet._

  
He pulled her naked body to him. He was holding her against him.

He caressed his face before he placed his lips gently to kiss her.

His mouth trailed kisses down. Her collarbone, then her breast.

 _We're perfect for each other._ \- Man said with hoarse voice - _in every respect._ \- then he pecked her lips.

At this point, she believed him.

Bedelia feeling safer than she had in a very long time.

It’d been a while since a man touched her.

It's never happen that a man touched her the way he did.

 

 _We didn't ate our breakfast._ \- he murmured stroking her hair while Bedelia was lying on his chest.

_We also didn't take a shower yet._

_Go to the bathroom, I'll finish our breakfast._ \- Hannibal said and got out of bed. He kissed her and went into the kitchen.

* * *

 

They sat in dining room and ate a meal.

She was dressed in a silk robe, he - pajama pants.

In another universe they would be a happy, loving and normal couple.

But it wasn't a another universe...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that reading your comments gives me great pleasure. ;)  
> Thank you so much!

It was early morning. Hannibal sat on the couch in the living room and was reading a news.

Among the many rumors and unnecessary information he found an article about breaking into the Bedelia's house. 

Hannibal saw well-known to him surname: Greenson.

 

 

 

>   
>  _The offender has been recognized as insane._
> 
>  
> 
> _Man said that Hannibal was still alive..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Hannibal Lecter kidnapped Bedelia Du Maurier._
> 
>  
> 
>  

  
It was most interesting fragments of a long article.

He went into the bedroom to tell Bedelia about that all.

* * *

 

Bedelia woke up, but still she was lying in bed.

 _Morning_ \- she said, yawning.

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. - _Morning._

 _Everything is alright?_ \- She said in a sleepy voice.

 _They found him, Bedelia._ \- Hannibal sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

 _Who?_ \- She still wasn't thinking clearly after sleeping.

_It was Tony Greenson. He attacked you._

_Did you know his wife?_

He took a deep breath before he told:

_Many years before you my therapist was Rebecca Greenson._

_What did you do?_ \- She got up and put her legs on the floor.

_I think that this question is unnecessary, Bedelia._

_You did it with a clinical curiosity or there was other reasons?_ \- Her voice is impassive.  

 _She taught me unconventional therapeutic methods... or should I told, she tried to use them to me._ \- he said with resentment. _\- and I used them against her._

_You knew about her suicide?_

_No. I had no contact with her. She moved. It wasn't my fault, Bedelia. From the beginning there was something wrong with her. I helped her reveal the truth about herself._

_We are safe? Now we no longer need to hide?_ \- She said quietly.

 

After this seemingly simple question he realized it was over..

Yes, Hannibal Lecter felt this - the feeling of loss.

She has no reason to be with him. Hannibal doesn't want that she took her own freedom because of him.

Even if he want her to stay here...

 

After a moment he said: _You can return to your home._

 _Return?_ \- She asked confused.

_We both know that it will be better. You deserve a better life than this all. I'm sorry that you had to spend so much time here... It was all my fault._

A tear ran down her cheek.

It was a shock to him.

It was only one tear, but he had never seen her as she cried.

He wiped away tear by thumb, but she spurned his hand.

 _My father said the same thing to my mother... You deserve a better life than this... And then he left._ \- she said bitterly and came out.

* * *

Hannibal found her outside the house.

She leaned against the railing and watched the forest around them.

He stepped closer to her.

_You'll be able to return home... Live a normal life..._

She turned her head toward him and said: _There's no normal life after all what happened, Hannibal. After what happened yesterday._ \- Bedelia whispered last sentence so quiet, as if she was afraid he will hear it.

His face inches closer to hers and he brushed her lips to his.

 _Don't kiss me._ \- she said through clenched teeth.

 _Why?_ \- He brushed her lips to his again and pulled her closer.

 _Don't kiss me if you wanna leave me._ \- Her shoulders trembled. But he didn't know whether from fear or from the cold.

 _I thought that you want to come back..._ _You had to run away and it's my fault._ \- he said with sadness and regret.  

Bedelia only said: _Come inside. You can catch a cold._ \- She pulled away from him and went home.

_Why are you going, Bedelia?_

_I'm going to pack_. - she told flatly.

 


	11. Chapter 11

He sat for a moment and thought over it all.

It's the end of their "different universe". 

He will drive her home and they will pretend that nothing happened.

That they weren't destroyed their walls...

* * *

 

When he entered the home, he only heard the crash of falling suitcase.

Bedelia was lying at the bottom of the stairs.

_Bedelia? Are you all right?_

_Oh yes. That's great fall down the stairs._  - She said sarcastically.

He approached to her. The woman felt gentle hand on her leg.

 _Don't touch me!_  - she hissed and tried to get up. 

_Don't move, Bedelia. I need to see your ankle._

_I'm all right._

_But It doesn't look all right. It shouldn't be so much swollen. -_ Hannibal said worried.

He took her in his arms and lifted.

_Do me a favor and put me on the floor, Hannibal._

He said nothing, only continued carrying her.

 _Put me on the floor. -_ She said exasperated. 

_I put you on the couch._

_You're stubborn._

_Me? Oh no. You're stubborn. I'm tired of it._  - He looked nervous and tense.

 _That's why I should leave you._  - Bedelia said maliciously trying to get out of his arms.

Hannibal laid her gently on the couch. 

She tried to get up again.

 _Bedelia, your leg_. - he warned –  _Stay where you are. I'll be right back._

 He returned with an ice bag and put it on her ankle.

* * *

__Fortunately, you ended up only a few bruises. -__ after a while he added _ _\-  I know that sometimes it feels better not to talk. But we need to talk. We need to talk about that all. -__ he sat down next to her.

 _There is nothing to talk about. You want me gone away. That's all._ - Bedelia said calmly. 

 _I don't want you to go, Bedelia. -_  man said frankly. 

_I understood you differently._

_You wanted to leave... I don't want to stop you by force._

_It was at the very beginning. Haven't you noticed changes since then? -_ She seemed slightly annoyed. 

He smirked and said little bit mischievous, but also little bit amused: _So you don't want to leave?_

Without waiting for her reply he approached his lips to her neck and kissed her.

 _I have some reason to stay here._ - she said, gasping slightly.

His lips wandered from her neck to her earlobe and he said:  _This was your last chance, Bedelia. Now I won't let you go._

The usually imperturbable and cold Bedelia clung to him tightly. They stayed like this for minutes, only breathing. 

She winced when he took her in his arms tighter.

 _Apparently, I bruised my ribs._  - she whispered.

 _I'm sorry, I should be gentle. -_ Hannibal said and he pecked her. -  _You're the most intriguing and wisest woman I've ever known. -_ He took a deep breath and said _-_ _When, however, you'll want to come back..._

 _I don't._ - she interrupted him.

 _Unlike me, you're free._ - one of his hands to glided down and capture her own. They laced their fingers together. 

_There's no freedom now. They will lock me like a bird in a cage._

_You are special bird._ \- he kissed her temple - _Like a hummingbird._

 

* * *

 

* * *

Why Hannibal called Bedelia **hummingbird?** Not only because of the size of the bird. ;)

This beautiful like a jewel bird in some cultures is a symbol of love and pleasure.

Also hummingbirds sometimes attacking animals larger than themselves.

This birds are tireless. Always actively looking for the sweetest nectar. It's a symbol for achieving what seems impossible.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to see this! https://ficbook.net/readfic/3601051  
> Moon_Shine translated my story and it's great! :)

 It was already evening. The moon illuminated the room.

Bedelia was napping on the couch...

The fire in the fireplace still was burning gently. However, the room was already cool.

Hannibal raised half empty glass on wine from the floor and covered woman with a blanket.

He heard how she quietly mumbles. 

 _Bedelia?_ \- he touched her shoulder gently. - _Bedelia, wake up._

She opened her eyes slowly.

 _Yes?_ \- woman said with sleepy voice.

_You had nightmares?_

She shook her head and looked at the other side of the room.

 _I didn't realize how late it was._ \- her voice was so cold, almost professional.

Hannibal sat down beside her and pulled her legs onto his thigh.

_Bedelia, do you want to talk about your father?_

_There's nothing to talk about._ \- She pretended to be mastered, but her eyes were sad.

_But I see that his person influenced on you._

_Sometimes bad memories are too persistent to ignore._ \- She said stern and reached for a glass of wine and took a sip.

 _You know everything about me._ \- He began to stroke her legs gently.

 _I only know something, because I was your psychiatrist._ \- She reminded him.

He stared at her for a long moment. - _He didn't cared about you, right? This is the reason..._

Bedelia put a finger to his lips to silence him. She was surprised by the boldness of her own behavior.

Her heart thundered inside her chest when she said with a deadpan face:  _I don't want to talk about it._

She didn't want to look him in the eye for fear, but he lifted her chin. Her blue eyes gazed at him intently.

 _I remind you the father? -_ He asked focusing on her.

 _No._  - After a while she said boldly - _Should I be afraid of you?_

 _No._ \- he smirked. - _Not any more._

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear Still this kind gestures were startling her. She was not accustomed to them.

She slightly pulled away from him while she said:  _My father wanted a son. No daughter That's all._

Bedelia sighed and got up from the couch. She left the room.

* * *

He found her in the bedroom. The room lights up only the bedside lamp.

She already wore her nightgown. Despite low light he noticed bruises on her ribs.

Hannibal came close to her. 

 _I'm glad that except this nothing more happen._ \- His fingers gently touched her bruises. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her.

She shivered from his touch.

 _I hope that soon it disappear._ \-  Bedelia told him and went to bed.

* * *

 They lay in bed in the dark, far from each other. Neither of them slept, but they lay in silence.

 _Your unhappy childhood ..._ \- The man turned toward her, gently stroking her shoulder.

Their eyes met for the first time in over an hour.

 _I don't want to talk about it, Hannibal._ \- he hear that her voice trembling slightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She resisted at first, but after a while she gave up and stopped her protest. She rested her head on his chest.

 _After my birth, mother couldn't have more children._ \- she told him quietly - _That's the reason why he betrayed my mother. I'm this reason._

 _You're not fault for this..._ \- He stroked her cheek, but she gently spurned his hand.

_I went to college rather than get married. My last memory of him is his embittered look._

_I thought he left you sooner._ \- he said looking at her intently.

 _He left us when I was 12 years old..._ \- she whispered softly - _But then he visited me once. Before his death. He was disappointed that he wouldn't have grandchildren... That I chose a career..._

_You regret that all?_

_Never._ \- She said honestly.   

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all readers! Thank you so much!  
> You're wonderful! :)) 
> 
> Have a nice day!

Hannibal was cooking dinner. Bedelia came into the kitchen with a glass of wine in hand.

He doesn't know how much she drank today.

 _Please don't drink any more._ \- He took the glass from her hand.

 _Why? What's wrong is with that?_ \- she said calmly, but he heard irritation in her voice.

 _You drink when you're upset... You drink to forget all troubles. I'm worried about you._ \- man grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

 _I'll be alright._ \- she muttered.

 _My stubborn Bedelia._ -He began to massage her shoulders and left little kisses from her neck to the collarbone.

 _Not so stubborn as you._ \- she smirked to herself and gently pulled away from him.

Hannibal continued cooking.

 _You're good at pretending to feel nothing, Bedelia._ \- he said while he began to slice carrots.

_You're good at hiding your scars from the world._

_Sometimes suffering doesn't make you stronger. It only hurts._ \- He stopped for a moment to look into her eyes.

_Sometimes suffering shows us how strong we are, Hannibal._

After a while he said quietly: _You're a strong woman._

_And you're a strong man._

_Thus the conclusion that we should be together._ \- He laughed lightly.

She in response only took a deep breath.

He took her in his arms. He wanted to say something, but she spoke first: _Why are you so stubborn to specify this? I just don't want to be your bird in a cage._

 _I don't treat you so. You..._ \- he paused for a moment.

 _In Florence I was kind of adornment to you._ \- she told dryly.

 _Many days have passed since then._ \- His fingers was running down and up her back. - _I feel at peace when you’re around._

 _I'm afraid to believe you._ \- she whispered.

_You know me enough..._

_Do you resigned for me... that kind of meat, Hannibal?_ \- she asked suddenly.

He took a deep breath and replied after a moment. - _In a room full of art I’d still stare at you._

_That doesn't answer my question, Hannibal._

* * *

 

Hannibal came back from a walk. In the living room rather than saw Bedelia, he saw... Greenson.

_Surprise, surprise. I told you I will come when you won't be with her._

_What have you done to her? Where is she?_ \- Hannibal said furious.

 _Relax. She's locked in the bathroom._ \- Man smirked - _It was all in my plan. I wanted us to be the same._ \- He spoke as if in a trance. - _Just as you... a mental hospital and a great escape._

 _What have you done to her?_ \- Hannibal asked him once again, but Greenson wasn't listening.

 _Do you think that I just let you get away with her? No. It was part of the plan. I knew that even such a beast as you will be able to love. Now, when she is invaluable for you... as Rebeca was for me...She will die. You will feel the same pain as me ..._ \- man gasped.

_You can't kill her. You're not a killer._

_Do you think so?_ \- His voice trembled - _You can't save her now. Just as I couldn't save Rebecca._

Hannibal slowly walked toward the man. - _You're insane. It's very bad that you left the hospital._

 _They known that you're alive. They will looking for you. Already they're looking for her. But they will find only her dead body. And if they hurry up...your unconscious body._ \- He sneered.

Hannibal walked another few steps. - _On that day I didn't know who you are. And I didn't know what you can do. That's the only reason why we escaped. But thank you. We spent with Bedelia a lovely time together._ \- He came closer and he stood face to face with a man.

 _But now for you it's time to say goodbye._ \- Man interrupted.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter. I'm sorry for all mistakes and other shortcomings. 
> 
> The next chapter I'll add in a few days, because now I'll have less time.  
> But I promise it'll be better than this one.
> 
> Have a nice day or night! ;)

_But now for you it's time to say goodbye._ \- Man interrupted.

 _Yes. It's time to say goodbye to you, Greenson._   

* * *

Hannibal slowly stood up from the floor.

Everywhere lay shards of shattered glass. Man felt that some shards are in his leg.

He looked at the broken table on which lay the body of Greenson. Dead body.

As it turned out, Tony had a knife. Therefore, Hannibal's hand was bleeding.

He didn't know if it was another plan to catch him or Greenson had fled voluntarily.

He only knew that they can't stay longer in this house. He needs to take her away.

* * *

 Hannibal opened the door to bathroom.

He found Bedelia lying in the floor. She didn't move...

Woman had a few scratches on her cheek. On her wrist he had seen fresh bruises.

He crouched over her body.

 _Bedelia, please, wake up._ \- He took her face in his hands. Her body was terribly cold.

Hannibal positioned two fingers on her carotid. He feels her weak, but steady pulse.

He picked her up gently and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

 He covered her quilt and two blankets to warm her.

 _Bedelia, wake up. Wake up, please._  - Hannibal gently stroked her cheek. -  _Bedelia, please, wake up._

Finally, a few minutes later she opened her eyes.

_Hannibal, here's that man._  - she said vaguely.

 _Shh... I know. He's... gone._ \- He kissed the top of her head.

_We can't stay here, right?_

_Right._  – he said sadly. - _What did he do to you?_

 _I don't remember._ \- She spoke barely. - _All I remember is only prick syringe... How I found myself in the bedroom? What did he do to you? You bleed ..._ \- She was still under the influence the drug that Greenson gave her.

His forearms wrapped her. He held her tenderly. - _You're safe now..._

After a moment of silence he told:  _You can run away with me or come back. That's your choice... Your last chance._

She knew that it wasn't just about a change of residence. It was a change of life. The path of no return.

 _I'm going to pack up._ \- she pulled away from him. When she saw his face, she added -  _Can I pack our clothes in one suitcase?_

Instead of answering, he kissed her gently. The kiss quickly turned into passionate one.

Bedelia looked at him in shock, but after a moment she kissed him back.

Two very controlled people were unable to stop.

His hands began to roam all over her body.

The need for air finally broke them apart.

Hannibal gasped. Her breathing was also ragged. 

 _I'll help you. Suitcase will be heavy._ \- He said, trying to sound calm.

* * *

It was another long ride.

Bedelia slept almost the whole time. She was tired after the incidents of a last few hours.

She woke up when dawn broke. 

 _How long will it take?_ \- She mumbled in a sleepy voice.

_Not long.... How did you sleep?_

_Good, thank you. Where we are?_

Hannibal smiled to himself and told her:  _Far far away._

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was another long ride.

Bedelia slept almost the whole time. 

She was tired after the incidents of a last few hours.

She woke up when dawn broke. 

_How long will it take?_ - She mumbled in a sleepy voice.

_Not long.... How did you sleep?_

_Good, thank you. Where we are?_

Hannibal smiled to himself and told her: _Far far away..._

In the air they could feel the breeze.

_We are on the coast?_ \- she said, little bit surprised.

_Exactly_. - the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

_I didn't expect..._

_That was it, Bedelia. They won't look for us here._

_This isn't in your style._

_To start our new life we must discard old habits._

_Our new life._ \- she whispered when he grabbed her hand for a moment.

For the third time she is running away with this man...

After a while she asked him: _What did you done to him?_

_To who?_

_To Greenson._

_Nothing special._ \- Hannibal looked at her quickly and added: don't worry.

_Do you've... tried him?_ \- Bedelia asked uncertainly.

_We shouldn't eat meat from mad cows._

* * *

The villa was made of pale bleached bricks. White fence and descend to the beach.

Totally not in the style of Hannibal.

_Beach house? Should I know the history of this house?_ \- she said calmly, but he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

_There's no history. This home is waiting for a new story..._ \- man said and went to open the door.

In the middle of the apartment they were simply furnished, but still tasteful.

The living room had a window overlooking the sea.

- _I'll take luggage to our bedroom.  -_ man said and carried luggage.

* * *

When Hannibal returned, there was no one in the living room.

He found her as she sat on the beach in front of their home.

_I can't remember the last time I was on the beach._ \- she said quietly, staring at the sea.

_Do you remember our first time?_ \- he asked suddenly.

_It was when you came to my house._ \- she whispered.

She remember it very well. He walked out of the bathroom and he asked her if he could get dressed... She let him get dressed, but then she undressed him quickly...

He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

_You almost threw me on the bed and you don't let me contradict, Hannibal. You nearly destroyed my red shirt._ \- she said dryly.

_But after a while you stopped protesting._ \- He kissed her neck and she shivered.

She didn't know why, but that's how she felt under his touch. 

_Someone didn't allow me to think logically._ \- she started to gasp - _Although I tried..._

_You told me then to never touch you again._ \- His hands stroking her arms as he continued kissing her neck.

_But you did._ \- She turned and touched his cheek.

_In Florence._ \- He put his hand over hers.

_In Florence._ \- she panted.

Their lips were inches from each other.

_Why you came with me to Florence, Bedelia?_ \- Hannibal whispered into her ear.

_Because if you dance in the hurricane to save yourself you must stay in the eye._

He grabbed her and pulled towards him, crashing his lips against her, kissing her with all the passion he had not realized until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued... ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. I hope you'll like it!  
> I'm sorry , but I'm so busy... But I hope that the next chapter will be for the next few days.  
> I'm sorry for all mistakes... 
> 
> Also writers block sucks... :( That all...

That's how I imagine their home. More simply furnished than we expected after Hannibal, but still tasteful. :) 

 

* * *

 A few days later.

 She went to the beach. The wind whipped her hair. Her face was pale, despite sun. 

The simple, green dress she wears comes to just above her knees. She was barefoot.

She looked like a completely different person.

Bedelia slowly getting used to a new life. Definitely, woman didn't expect that she'll live near the beach.

She's not sure what she expected, or if she expected anything at all when she ran away with him.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice that she went into another private beach.

She was walking across the sand when unknown man spotted her.

 _Good morning, ma'am. You got lost?_ \- man said to her.

 _No, I'm sorry. I didn't notice.. I'm sorry._ \- she said anxiously, and quickly turned around.

* * *

 A few hours later they were eating dinner.

Oysters on barnacles with crayfish and omelet with a duck eggs with salsa.

They ate their meal in silence until Hannibal said suddenly: _Who was that man you met?_

 _I don't know... -_ She didn't raise her eyes _\-  How you know_? 

 _I noticed._ \-  Hannibal gave her self-satisfied half-grin - _You need to be more careful, Bedelia._ \- He sighed. 

 _Nothing happened. It was an accident... -_ Woman said uncertainly.

 _This accident cost the life of this man..._   - His voice was low. 

Hannibal got up from his chair and he grabbed her forearms.

Maybe it was the fear. Maybe it was the memories. But she has had enough.

Bedelia pushed her shoulders back, as if to tell him not to touch her and he let his hand fall away.

They looked at each other for a moment, breathing heavily.

Bedelia known that, she should go away, but she was petrified.

After a moment she said:

_So, here we are. The old Hannibal Lecter is back._

_I feel that I need to protected you, Bedelia._ \- man said calmly. 

 _You will kill me to protect me from myself?_ \- She responded dryly. 

 _When you understand that ..._ \- he stopped for a moment. - _Even if I wanted to, I can't hurt you._

 

Bedelia went to bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

There are two bedrooms in the house, but they spend nights together, so the second was unnecessary.

Until now.

 _I care about you._ \- Hannibal said pushing the door open so he could get closure to her.

_You didn't have to kill him. He didn't know anything. He just came at the wrong time._

He grabbed her by the shoulders.

 _You're mine._ \- man looked at her, and she could see the darkness in his eyes.  _  
_

Bedelia felt the unease and her throat seemed to lock involuntarily.

She's not sure if she is more afraid of everything happened in the last few hours, or of currently Hannibal's words.

_You kill anyone who approaches me?_

_If I ever had._ - He said firmly.

 _You haven't changed at all._ - She couldn't sound more accusatory if she had tried.

Her eyes have always been stridently blue like ice, but now he also saw in them sadness and pain.

 _"For what I do is not the good I want to do; no, the evil I don't want to do -this I keep on doing."_ \- He recited sadly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I send to all of you a lot of love!!! :)) Have a nice day!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a some time to write it today.  
> I know it's short, but I hope in spite of all you will enjoy it ;)
> 
> Have a nice day!

_"For what I do is not the good I want to do; no, the evil I don't want to do -this I keep on doing."_ \- He recited sadly.

 _Evil ... this is what you want. Never good... -_ she mumbles half-heartedly and she left the room. 

* * *

Some time later Hannibal went to the bathroom. 

When he washed his hands near the sink he noticed the used syringe.

And empty vial.

Additionally, Bedelia wasn't at home...

* * *

The seagulls scattered as she got closer to the water.

Bedelia closed her eyes. She felt comfortable here.

The wind blew the curls of her hair. 

The water was cold, but this cold was pleasant.

 

Something has snapped inside of her, she couldn't handle it.

She goes deeper and deeper.

And then she was in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

 

_Bedelia!_

It's his voice. His damn voice.

She ignored him. She still walked, as if in a trance.

He was still calling her.

He won't let her leave. That's the reason why she should leave him.

The water was up to her neck and the waves were too close to her.

 _Bedelia!_ \- He yelled, but she doesn't turn around.

His pants were wet when he ran to her. Then he felt like his shirt becomes wet too.

 _Bedelia!_ – he yelled loudly.

Finally she looked back at him. Her eyes were empty. It wasn't Bedelia he knows.

Hannibal took another step towards her. She was on the doorstep.

Bedelia, come to me, please. Let's go inside.

She was referred to in place.

* * *

 

His instincts told him to grab her, and take her to some dry and warm place.

He must get her out of the water.

For a moment, Bedelia gone under the surface.

Hannibal quickly lunged for her, wrapping his arm around her.

Leave me - Her voice cracked. Her eyes were red.

Her wet hair was on her face. He brushed them gently.

Leave me, Hannibal - her voice trembled.

She was shivering. He didn't know if it was because of the cold, or some other reason.

After a while of fighting, Bedelia finally allowed him to take her in his arms.

She was so tired. All her thoughts were nebulous at this point.

She just wanna close her eyes and sleep.

She buried her face in his neck. Despite the water, she still felt the scent of his perfume.

 _Bedelia, please. Open your eyes. Don't fall asleep before we get home_. - Hannibal pulled her closer.

 _I'm tired. I'm so tired..._ \- Her voice was weak. 

He whispered softly as he carried her to shore - _Nothing's gonna hurt you._ \- In his mind, a small voice told him that he had hurt her the most.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby  
> This is kind of soundtrack for this chapter. I was listening it a lot while I was writing. 
> 
> Because again I wrote short chapter, I did something to apologize:  
> https://youtu.be/X0ceCWh_548
> 
> :)

Hannibal carried her to the bathroom. She almost fell asleep there.

_Wake up, Delia. Please, wake up._

For her is easier when she doesn't have to look at him.

She doesn't want to open her eyes.  She doesn't want to saw his disappointment glance... 

She just wanted to stay in the darkness she created. 

Bedelia felt his hands on her skin, when he pulled her sodden clothes.

He was too gentle for her. She should be in the waters of the ocean... forever.

* * *

 

The man carried her to the bed and covered with warm blanket.

Hannibal lay down beside her and held her in his arms. 

He couldn't find her nightgown, so Bedelia was dressed in his shirt.

She seemed therefore more brittle and tiny.

He tried to make Bedelia awake.

He didn't know how her body would react to such an amount of drugs.

Unfortunately, she was so tired that she fell asleep.

* * *

Man held her frail body and stroked her hair. Her blond hair was still half-wet.

He didn't know whether she heard it or not. He took deep breath before he said:  

 _I know that I'm possessive,  jealous and stubborn. But when I'm with you... _-__  He paused, because for the first time he don't know what to say -  _Bedelia please wake up._

He wanted to kiss her and to ensure that he would take care of her.

His need is almost overwhelming, but he know that she needs now rest.

Their story, it isn't Sleeping Beauty...

* * *

She didn't wake up for hours. He wanted nothing more than fall asleep with her. 

Despite the pervasive, intense need for sleep he watched her through all night. 

He was afraid of her. Only the sound of her breathing calmed him. 

When she woke up it was morning.

Bedelia barely managed to open her eyes. She squinted at him.

She saw that the man was tired. 

 _Don't you slept?_ \- She mumbled indistinctly, but he could hear that finally she lost the effects of the medicine.

His mouth kissed her temple.

 _I hope that you feel better._ \- His voice is steady, assured.

Bedelia was now in his hands. She was safe and warm.  

At this moment Hannibal was so sure that all he wanted was to protect her, than he's ever been.

Woman tried to get up, but he didn't allow her. He only took her in his arms.

 _You need to take a rest. And everything gonna be fine_ \- he said with conviction.

Bedelia noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

The last time she saw that he was crying as he told her about... his sister.

 _You should be angry with me. Not sad._ \- she said, not looking him in the eye.

He knew it is sometimes easier for her to talk to him when he doesn't look her in the eyes.

_Why did you do it, Bedelia?_

__You killed another man._  - S_he whispered sentence so quiet, as if she was afraid he will hear it. She added after a moment:

 _Overdose of sedatives._ \- Her shoulders trembled - _That's all._

after a another moment of silence she also said: _Unnecessarily you saved me._

He carefully covered them both with a blanket and buried his nose in her hair. He still felt smell the ocean... - _I guess I'll have to convince you that is otherwise, Bedelia._ \- He grabbed her hand under blanket and stroked her wrist by thumb.

* * *

 

They lay for a moment in silence.

He began gently stroked her neck by his lips.

At first she stiffened in his arms, but after a while she felt comfortable in this situation, as he didn't do anything else besides this.

 _Sometimes is too much for me..._ \- She said trying to sound impassively, but he could hear the sadness in her voice.

_You're beautiful woman. Very remarkable._

 S _ometimes I think it's just physical attraction._ \- she said quietly.

Hannibal kissed her gently on the cheek and then he said honestly:

 _Let me explain something, Bedelia..._   _The first time was to make you forget of all the other men._

He took her face in his hands  - _The second time, in Florence, it was for the attachment._

He began to stroke her cheeks -  _The third time was for learning. -_ Hannibal started bringing his lips closer to her - _I wanted to teach you how it feels to be loved by a man like me._

His face inches closer to her and he brushed her lips to his. -   _But the fourth time, on the beach, when we just came here, ah._ \- he pecked her lips lightly -   _For the fourth time, when I heard your groans, this was for me. For the desire, and for the agony of waiting for you all these years._ _I was hoping that this time... it was the end of your resistance. As I see... I was so wrong. I should win your trust otherwise. -_ man pulled her closer. _\- But as you know, I never learned how to do it in different way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes! 
> 
> Sorry, but I don't know when will be the next chapter. At this moment I'm looking for inspiration what should happen next.  
> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!  
> &  
> Enjoy reading.  
> :)

_I should win your trust otherwise_. - man pulled her closer. - _But as you know, I never learned how to do it in different way._

 _It isn't difficult to take off the clothes, and have sex._ \- Bedelia took a deep breath.

After a while she continued: _The discovery of our worries and fears, confides the secrets and thoughts .. it is trust._

He began stroking her face and said: W _e are now closer..._

Hannibal's hands caressed her cheeks gently. Protectively.

 _But still a long way ahead of us..._ \- She looked away.

The sun was shining through the window.

They could hear the gentle sound of waves.

The world outside was quiet and calm.

But they still remember what happened a day ago. What else could have happened....

 _Our problem is your jealousy, Hannibal._ \- she said seriously, but softly.

 _I’m not jealous._  - Hannibal gently turned Bedelia's chin towards his so she could look him in the eye.

She raised an eyebrow in response.

 _I’m territorial._ \- He pecked her lips - _Jealous is being envious of something you don’t have. Territorial is protecting what’s already yours._

 _What a sure confidence._ \- she said little bit ironically. - _Why do you think I'm yours?_

Man smirked before he said: I _can be confident, because I hold you in my arms._ \- He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. - _Also you're dressed only in my shirt._

Bedelia smiled in response, but then she told him: _None of these things I have done consciously._

 _Don't think about it._ \- He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Their eyes met again. There was only silence between them.

The moments passed, and they can't tear their gazes away from each other.

After a while he said to her in a low voice: _I'll certainly do my best to you had forgotten._

 _Do you help me?_ \- her voice was also low.

 _I'll certainly do my best._ \- Hannibal whispered huskily trying to kiss her, but she coughed.

It was a fit of coughs. It frightened him.

He touched her forehead.

_Fortunately, you don't have a fever... yet. I'm afraid that it might come._

_I'm guilty of this myself._ \- Bedelia said wryly trying to move away from him.

He hugged her to himself - _That's also my fault. This time I really take care of you. Let me, please._

 

* * *

 

 

He set his bare feet on the floor. Hannibal wanted to go to the kitchen to prepare the tea and medicines for her. 

Bedelia was napping. She needed a lot of rest now. Not only because she was ill, but of what happened yesterday.

 

When man came back, he put a tray of tea and medicines on the nightstand. Then he lay down beside her.

Woman rolled onto her back and turned her head towards him.

 _You still gonna sleep next to me?_ \- she murmured sleepily.

He touched her cheek – _Obviously._

As he touched her skin he noticed that she was burning up.

He took her in his arms. She started to get a fever and the effects of her breakdown were still evident in her.

 _Bedelia, you have to take medications._ \- He stroked her cheek.

Woman felt his hands on her body, and his skin is so warm. So pleasant.

After she took medicines, she tightly snuggled in his chest. he heard her mumbling:

_No running..._

_Staying still..._

_With me..._

She raised her eyes and whispered: _Don't leave me._

She loomed. Evidently. But after all he was delighted by her words.

He is propped up on one elbow, just leaning over her before he kissed her on the temple.

She hugged to his chest and she quietly mumbled something else. Very inaudible.

She fell asleep tightly against his chest. 

Hannibal wrapped his arms around her.  

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours she slowly opened her eyes.

Medication worked, and her body was no longer hot.

 _It's nice that you don't want me to leave._ \- he said and pecked her lips.

She looked at him a little surprised.

Bedelia raised an eyebrow and said with a chill in her voice: _What are you talking about?_

 


	20. Chapter 20

After a few hours she slowly opened her eyes.

Medication worked, and her body was no longer hot.

_It's nice that you don't want me to leave._ \- he said and pecked her lips.

She looked at him a little surprised.

Bedelia raised an eyebrow and said with a chill in her voice:  _What are you talking about?_  

He sighed deeply, seeing her mood. And told her:

_Probably you loomed._ \- He leaned on one elbow and other hand he was stroking her hair. - _You had a fever, I had to give you medication._

_You gave me the drugs?_ \- The woman said shocked. Bedelia spurned his hand and pulled away from him.

_I gave you medication. You had a fever._ \- despite her protests he hugged her. - _I was worried. I would protect you._

After awhile she said quietly: _How long I slept?_

_With brakes. almost all day._

_Through the drugs that you gave me?_ \- she said more sharply than she wanted to.

_It wasn't drugs, it was medications..._ \- his voice was sad, almost defeated. - _I was worried..._

His lips pressed to her cheek, her nose, her mouth.

She shivers under the gentle touch of his lips. After a while she whispered: 

_I'm... tired, Hannibal._ \- She looked him in the eye. - _I'm tired._

Man embraced her face with his hands and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

_The last few weeks was so hard for you... That man... Fall down the stairs... Our second escape... what happened on the beach...  I'm sorry you had to go through this._

She answered him: _I'm tired of your behavior, Hannibal._

* * *

The next day, morning.

Hannibal came back from shopping. He wouldn't leave her alone, but their pantry was almost empty.

Man was wearing dark glasses and a cap so that no one recognized him.

He went into the kitchen and laid purchased food. 

Bedelia? - He called out. She wasn't in the living room.

He went up the stairs to their bedroom. In bedroom he saw only an open, empty wardrobe...

Bedelia! - man screamed.

It can't be true. She couldn't leave him, go away...

* * *

He found her behind the house. She was sitting next to the suitcase and stared at the ocean.

_Bedelia_. - he rasped quietly. He felt a great relief when he saw her.

She turned around when he called her. 

He could see that she was crying. But she didn't look like a broken woman. He still can see how strong she is.

Hannibal walked closer to her and hugged her.

_Bedelia, what happened?_ _why you packed your stuff?_ \- Man started to fondle his cheek. 

_I tried to leave..._

He could see her face softening under his touch. At the same time her voice was getting weaker. - _...but I can't. I Can't leave you... What you've done to me, Hannibal? -_ the last sentence she said, almost angrily.

_When I saw you. There... In the ocean...I kinda broke inside for a couple minutes. -_  He said sincerely. His honesty surprised even himself. - _Why did you do it?_

_I don't know..._ – she whispered -   _I started to get dizzy. I went into the ocean. Next thing I know was in the water and... everything goes black.  I don't remember. I woke up next to you in bed._

_I got scared when I looked into your glazed-over eyes..._  - He buried his nose into her hair. - _I got scared when you had such a high fever._

_I don't remember that... -_ she said sadly - _I don't remember anything._

They stood huddled together as if the world around them didn't existed.

After a moment of silence he said:

_There is a concept of "flash"._

Bedelia gently pulled away from him and looked at him. She said with little bit astonishment in her voice:

_Yes... This is the moment when in your head everything changes._

_This is the moment when suddenly you realize something that has been evident for years, but now took on a different meaning._

_What do you mean, Hannibal?_

Rather than answer her, he held her jaw and he kissed like he had been searching for oxygen for years.

Their kisses were clumsy and hungry. It was a mix of frantic kissing and laboured breathing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I hope that you all have a nice weekend. ;)
> 
> 2) Lene Marlin "Faces" - soundtrack to this chapter. ;) 
> 
> 3) sorry for all the mistakes. I try as I can.

 

* * *

The fire crackled in the space, casting flickering light over the room.

As per their usual routine, they lay on the couch and drank wine. The second bottle was nearly empty.

Bedelia's legs was on his lap. The woman was unusually silent.

_\- You are thinking a lot, Bedelia._

She glanced at him and said: _Is it something wrong?_

She made no effort to hide derision in her voice.

_\- Not necessarily, but sometimes people for this reason don't participate by in life. What were you thinking about?_

_\- About myself._ \- she said calmly.

In response to his puzzled gaze, woman continued:

_\- I was always scared. I was afraid to be too ugly and I was afraid to be too beautiful._

_I was afraid to be close to another human being and as much afraid of rejection. I was afraid of ridicule._

_I was afraid of accusations that I'm wrong, and I was afraid to recognize me as arrogant,_

_when I was right._ \- she said honestly in one breath.

_\- Only the truth satiated, from the lies your heart get upset. Trust me._

Hannibal raised his hand and stroked her hair. - _I love your hair_ – he whispered.

She said nothing to the comment about her hair. She still continued the previous topic of their conversation:

 _\- I would like to be able to trust you... Not afraid...I would like to don't worry that_ _you have knife in your sleeve..._

_that you can stab me in the back.._

_\- I can't hurt you._ \- he said, looking into her eyes - _In a world that is made up of lies,_

 _artificial smiles and directed speeches_ \- He began stroking her cheeks - You're here.

He put on the table their glasses of wine. Hannibal changed his position and held her in his arms now.  

After a moment of silence, Bedelia said:

_\- After your... death... It hurt. It hurt my skin. It hurt me to breathe. With every breath I felt extremely heavy air,_

_if the air lacked oxygen. And no one come up with a tablets soothing so much pain._

The amount of consumed alcohol allowed a woman to be honest.

Man also ventured a moment of sincerity.

 _\- My dear Bedelia..._ \- he began with an uncharacteristic hesitancy - _There is nothing more tragic than_

_a begging for gesture and a smile from a loved beings. At this tragic pales another great tragic,_

_tragic bodily infirmity, disability spiritual tragedy ..._ _a great tragedy_

 _pale_ _in tragic begging for love._ \- he took a deep breath - _I knew the truth._

_You don't love me then, Bedelia...That's why I wanted to pretend that I died._

_Three months ago I would say that if you truly love someone, you have to let him go._

_But now I look at you and I see how deeply I was wrong. If you really love someone,_

_you have to do everything to stop him. I almost desperately want to love you in such a way that you deserve,_

_but realistically... I don’t think that I know how._  - the last sentence he said sadly.

_\- As a psychiatrist you know that falling in love is simple, Hannibal... However sustaining love, it's hard work._

He hugged her; he likes to hold her in his arms. 

 _\- Why you didn't want to visited me?_ \- he asked suddenly.

_\- For what? I've seen enough. I've heard enough. I wanted to forget you..._

_\- I wanted to tell you that for three years, my eyes were blind and now I finally noticed that all._ _But you weren't there._

 _I wanted to tell you that, when I see you, it's the breath stops in my throat._ _But you weren't there._

 _I wanted to tell you that sometimes I have lost the meaning of your words in the sweet melody voice._ _But you weren't there..._ _I also wanted to forget you... But it was impossible._ _I don't knew what to do... I will try to change for you._ \- he said, almost solemnly.

 _\- Be careful when you cast out your demons that you don’t throw away the best of yourself._ \- She raised her hand to his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist.

_\- Foundations of our daily lives are built of sticks. How easy to forget that our life may collapse at any time._

She approached her lips to his mouth and whispered:

_\- So don't waste time._

* * *

 

Their clothes were scattered all over the living room. They didn't reached the bedroom.

They lay on the couch, Hannibal's face was on her chest.

It was like having a snake on chest, but Bedelia knew now that this snake doesn't bite her.

The woman tried to get up, but Hannibal held her tightly. When she moved, he grabbed her tighter.

 _\- Don't go._ \- he muttered in his sleep.

She pecked his lips and whispered: _I'll stay._

 

* * *

 

In a dark office there were two men. In the room you could feel the mood of defeat and smell of whiskey.

 _Greenson is missing. We still don't know whether Hannibal is alive or not. We can't find doctor Du Maurier. We have failed it._  - Jack Crawford said sadly. 

The other man in the office rose from his chair and walked toward the door. Before leaving, he said:

_\- That's over Crawford. We no longer have the funds for it. Forget it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are slowly coming to build their own universe,  
> which means that the end of the story is getting closer...  
> But don't worry, I'm planning write a few more chapters. ;)


	22. Halloween part I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very short, but I plan to write part II day after tomorrow.  
> I hope that I can do it. :)
> 
> Have a nice day!!!

Bedelia hadn't seen Hannibal all day. She didn't know if he went out for a walk or... he went out to kill somebody.

Still part of her didn't believe him...

She went to the library to read a book. She needed a moment of respite.

 

Nearly the whole day she spent with a book about psychopaths.

The library in their house on the beach was well-equipped. All the books were alphabetically arranged on the shelves.

There were almost all the book about psychology and the arts.

She was about to get out of the library, but she noticed an book on Hannibal's desk.

It was a book - a collection of quotations. There has been used as a bookmark some photo.

When she opened the book and saw a picture, she involuntarily smiled to herself.

The photo came from their stay in Florence. Bedelia hadn't expected that he kept this picture,

she didn't even know that such a picture exists. In the book was more of their common photos.

They were mostly pictures of events in which they participated,

but it was also one picture in which the woman was alone on their balcony and read a book.

She didn't know when the man could take this picture.

She more expected of her sketch or her portrait - this would be more in the style of Hannibal.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Hannibal finally came home. He had full bags of groceries. Among the many products he also have pumpkins.

_Will you do a soup?_ -Bedelia asked, watching how the man arranged the food in the refrigerator.

_No, it's for decoration._ \- He said calmly without interrupting his action.

_Decoration?_ \- She asked curiously.

_Yes Bedelia, for decoration._ \- He turned toward her. - _For all these years as I came to you for treatment, I don't saw any._

_I don't like Halloween_. - She said evasively.

_I never thought that you like Halloween._

_I also never thought that you like Halloween._

_I don't like._ \- Man smirked.

In response to her raised eyebrow, he said:

_But with you I want to celebrate any holiday._

Hannibal gently grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist.

 


	23. Halloween part.II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Enjoy reading :) I hope you like it.

_But with you I want to celebrate any holiday._

Hannibal gently grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist

She clung to him and he rubbed small circles on her back.

 _I prepare dinner._ \- The man broke the silence between them after a while.

 

* * *

 

Many of the dishes were prepared from pumpkin.

There wasn't tacky decorations in the shape of bats, and ghosts.

There were only on a table small pumpkins covered with cobwebs.

 _Trick or treat?_ \- Bedelia quipped.

 _It depends on the kind of trick or treat._ \- Hannibal smirked.

After a moment, she said: _We don't have to dress up at all... -_ she wanted to sound cheerful, but he could feel the grief in her voice.

 _...We're frighteningly enough couple_. - man finished.

 _I don't mind. -_ she smiled.

 _I also don't mind._ \- The man got up from the table and walked over to the woman. - _I'll make us drinks._

* * *

 

The fire was roaring in the fireplace, but she couldn't to get warm. That was almost November and the evenings were getting colder.

She rose to to take her blanket.

Before Hannibal return to room with drinks, he studied her from the distance.

This woman who has been an enigma to him since the first day he met her.

From the beginning there was a hardness in her eyes.

She was perfect for him.

Hannibal walked closer to her and he sat down next to her. He put the drinks in front of them on the table.

Man took her in his arms trying to warm her.

_What do you think, Bedelia?_

She leant into his touch as he reached out and cupped her cheek.

She snuggled to him and said:

_About our first kiss._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _~*~ flashback _flashback_ _flashback _flashback _flashback_ _flashback__ _flashback _flashback_ _flashback ~*~__ _ _  
> ____
> 
>  
> 
> Bedelia tempted him throughout dinner. She wanted to know the true nature of this man.
> 
> _Does he have human instincts?_ \- This question for long time go around in her head.
> 
> Now they both were drunk - too much wine with dinner.
> 
> _I think I should go. It's late_. - the man said.
> 
> _I'll get you a cab._ \- Bedelia got up from the couch and headed for the phone.
> 
> _It isn't necessary. Thank you. I'll go up._
> 
> She looked at him skeptically. - _It's too late for a walk._
> 
> After awhile woman took a deep breath and said: If you want you can stay.
> 
> He smirked. - _Don't tempt me, doctor Du Maurier, don't tempt me._
> 
> _Why not?_ \- she asked boldly. Alcohol gave her courage. Not only her...
> 
> Hannibal grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.
> 
> She stiffened. She couldn't predict what Lecter can do when he was drunk.
> 
> _Let me go._ \- she demanded as she glared at him.
> 
> _No_. - he answers softly and still held her hand.
> 
> Bedelia gnashed her teeth together angrily while she was trying to break free from his grasp.
> 
> _Don't struggle._ \- Hannibal said calmly as he bowed his head and kissed her on the lips.
> 
> She shuddered.
> 
> She didn't protest when he crashed his lips against hers. She allowed herself a moment of forgetfulness. His lips were so soft...
> 
> But when the man deepened the kiss, she came to her senses. Bedelia broke the kiss and pulled away.
> 
> _Don't run away_. - man said softly looking her straight in the eye.
> 
> After a while he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth.
> 
> He slid his hand on her back and the other stroked her hair. Man gently kissed her neck, her jaw line, and then her mouth.
> 
> The kiss was light as a feather. She found herself faltering. Her hands reaching around his neck and she kissed him back.
> 
> For him the impression was more like as if flung at him a little tiger, though more pleasant. A much more pleasant...  
> 
>  
> 
> The sun had just began to rise when they awoke. They both woke up on the couch huddled together. Nothing more happened between them apart from many hours of kisses, but it broke down the first wall between them.
> 
> _~*~ End of flashback. End of flashback. End of flashback. End of flashback. End of flashback. End of flashback. _ _ _~*~____

* * *

 

He wrapped his arms around her with possessive affection, wanting to show that everything is fine, that he really cared ...

 _It was nice night_ – he whispered – _but tonight could be much better._

Their lips met in kiss, this time softer and more caring than that night. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

Hannibal broke the kiss. He rose and turned on music.

Suddenly in the room they could hear the sensual rumba _'Besame mucho_ '.

In response to her surprised look, he held out his hand and said:

_Dance with me._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-AsgkzyHe4 - here is a song Besame mucho".
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the last chapter...  
> Thank you for reading, commenting and all kudos.  
> Thank you for having read despite my mistakes. :) 
> 
> I wanna say thank you to:  
> Sueli, EndlessSkies64, gimadca, Emi, Moon_Shine, Sunshine, Leigh_ Hannidelia Forever, Esme, Ravane, Bedelia.Likes.Hannibal, Spooky, QueenB, Carolina, jeyjey, fran, fernandacavezas, ingle_finch, kerotobyfannibal98, Carolinafree, BedeliaDuMaurier and everyone who read it and left kudos or comment!  
> (I hope that no one was omitted.)
> 
> I wanna especially thank and I want to hug, if only it would be possible:  
> Sueli, EndlessSkies64, Emi and Moon_Shine. !!!!  
> Thank you so much! :*

Suddenly in the room they could hear the sensual rumba  _'Besame mucho'._

In response to her surprised look, he held out his hand and said:

_Dance with me._

* * *

 

The song was over, but they still stood on the middle of the room huddled together.

He bent to kiss her on the lips. It was gentle kiss, but it quickly turned into passionate kiss.

They stopped to catch breath.

 _\- I know we've had a lot of sex..._ \- He whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine - _...but Bedelia please don't think that is all I want..._

Woman interrupted him:

 _\- You're the only man I've ever… slept with. Not, just had sex with, but stayed the all night with. We're so much more than sex._ \- She smirked and began placing soft kisses along his jaw.

 _\- Before, I could only trust myself._ \- He whispered, running his fingers through her soft, silky hair. - _Now I can only trust you._

 

* * *

 

Few weeks later.

 

It was a gloomy day, bitterly cold and very little sunlight. Bedelia just hated such days.

She was alone in the home, so she decided to read the news.

Bedelia didn't want to logged on her mail, she knew that it would be dangerous.

When she started up the laptop, she noticed the open side with the list of wanted criminals and missing persons report.

They were no longer on the list of priorities... There are other missing people and other criminals.

It took many months to the whole thing with them and Greenson died away.  

* * *

 

 _\- Where have you been?_ \- she asked him when he came into the living room.

He kissed her on the cheek before he said evasively:

_\- I had to do something._

He used all his contacts to get them fake passports and a private flight.

Now, when they weren't on the list of most wanted, they could leave the country and somewhere abroad start a new life.

He would like to be able to get married with her, work, leave home without worry about it.

Living in a house on the beach was nice, but he wanted something more normal.

* * *

After dinner, traditionally they lay in the living room and drank wine.

Woman was sitting with her legs stretched out on the couch. Her back was on his chest.

She spent so much time with him and now she feel comfortable and safe into his arms.

Usually talkative Hannibal was now taciturn.

Bedelia turned and looked him in the eye:

_\- What happened? You act strangely nervous._

He didn't know what to say, because he also didn't know why he was so nervous.

Yet she agreed to travel with him many times.

 _\- But each time it was an escape..._ \- mischievous voice told him into his head.

He pulled out a passport and ticket from his jacket pocket.

 _\- I thought that if police are no longer looking for us..._ \- he said and handed her passport and ticket.

 _\- So you decided to get rid of me.._. - she growled without looking up – _You got tired of me..._

 _\- Bedelia..._ I _t's not like that. Look for a ticket, please._ \-  he mumbled, but she didn't pay attention to it.

 _\- I understand you, no longer need me..._ \-  Bedelia scoffed at him - _So you are sending me home. The game is over..._

She wanted to go past him, but he grabbed her hand.

They stood facing each other in silence. A minute goes by that feels like an hour.

She tried to leave, deciding to get into bed and cry as long as that slept.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around her protectively, gently pressing her cheek against his chest.

_\- One day I looked at you and I saw something more that I saw the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere._

_And from this moment you're in my life the only person I can imagine myself with._ \- he whispered into her hair.  

He wanted shield her from the world. He wanted shield her from anyone who wants to get in their way.

But the most he wanted to protect them from themselves.

He had moved his hand to under her chin, tilting her face up at him.

They looked at each other for a moment and before she could protest, he planted a small kiss on her lips.

 _\- You're like a woman from movie which stopped believing in love. You know how such films are ending?_ _Happy ending. You deserve it._ \- he told her quietly. - _Look at the ticket and passport._

She narrowed her eyes at his, but she did it.

_\- Bedelia and Hannibal Dassin..._

- _...The private flight to Saint-Barthélemy._ \- man finished.- _I want to take you with me. But not as my friend... Not as my colleague. Not even as my psychiatrist...I want to take you with me as my... wife._

He kissed her again, this time much more passionately. He was almost devouring her like there was no tomorrow.

She tasted like wine and something else, something uniquely. She was his favorite flavor.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that such ending is satisfactory.  
> They finally found their own universe! :)  
> ____________________________________________  
> I guess once I get back with the next story, but I don't know when that will be...  
> But I'm still here to read and comment. :)


End file.
